happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gulp and Gasp
Gulp and Gasp is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Part 1 The episode begin in the night time at the road, where Mono is seen reading a paper before put it again into his pocket. Jerky later seen following him and tells him about the luggage and points into the train station, also shows him the map. Mono seems impressed by this and decided to go to the train station with Jerky as his body guard. Meanwhile, there're few silhouettes stalking them from behind. Revealed to be Eerie with the Dark Kittens are seem planning and working together. At the train station, Wilt just bought a flower from Emmy the flower seller. Emmy seems satisfied after got few money from selling the flower. She later sees Mono and decided to sells her flower to him. Mono sees Emmy with her flowers, also disgusted because of colorful flowers and tells Jerky to keep her away. Jerky anyway pushes her and throws away her flowers, also took the money. Emmy helplessly tries to pick her flowers while Mono just watching her. Jerky laughs until Eerie pops up from behind and flies straight into him, possessing him. Mono tells Jerky to keep finding the luggage. Jerky, who's being controlled by Eerie, seems happy and jumps of excitement, this made Emmy feels scared and quickly ran away from Jerky. Mono appears at the station locker and tries to pick his paper again, realized it's missing. Revealed to be Dark Kittens stole his paper. Mica tells her brothers to keep moving while Mono about to chase them. Mac anyway grabs his leg and trips him over to stalls him. Back to Eerie, she sees the Dark Kittens and gave them Jerky's map to them while trying to do something with the body. Buck and Chuck appear with their briefcase. Buck wanted to go to the toilet while Chuck is waiting him. She quickly greets him and suddenly slaps him in the face. Eerie inside Jerky's body later grabs his briefcase. She acts like a matador as Chuck wants his briefcase back. He charged to Jerky, in the same time Eerie flies out from Jerky's body. Both of them fall into the railway, killing Chuck when he crushed by his own briefcase and Jerky. Mono is still chasing the children and later meets injured Jerky. He wanted him to chase them down to get his paper back. Jerky anyway chase them down while Mono walking around the station. He later sees Richie at the station locker and seems wanted something from him. Meanwhile at the background, Jerky is seen being played by the children and keep crashes into the pole and the wall, also beaten by Mac with a stick and a ball. Part 2 Emmy reappears and somehow cheerfully blocks Mono's way. She's somehow possessed by Eerie and scares him with colorful flowers. Mono seems very pissed and slaps her in the face. Eerie, also pissed by him trying to attack him until heavily injured Jerky holds her. Mono shows the rope and wanted Jerky to ties her at the railway. Jerky taunts her but Mono changed the instruction again. Instead ties Emmy up, Mono tells Jerky to ties him up. Jerky is not aware that Mono is being possessed, just follows the instruction and ties him at the railway anyway. Meanwhile, Mica reads the paper and sees Richie opened the locker. She shows it to her brothers and decided to steal something inside it. In the same time, Jerky spots the children and continue to catch them again, leaving tied Mono and unconscious Emmy behind. The children are trying to trick Richie off. Mile steals the key when he distracted by Mac and Mica. Mac tries to knock him down until Jerky tries to punch him, but punched Richie's head into the locker instead. Jerky also succeed fighting with the children by locking them in each locker. He brings the big luggage inside the big locker and decided to looks inside it until Mac breaks the locker door which later hit Jerky's head into the luggage, also decapitated by it as soon the luggage closes. Mono then woke up and quickly realized he is at the railway. He tries to shout Jerky's name but no response. Mono decided to unties the rope by himself and succeed jumps away from moving train. He sees the luggage he searching for, which make him cheers even more until Eerie appears through the luggage and scares him, which causing him to falls back to the railway. He feels relieved the train is actually gone but only to get ran over by The Mole's handcar. Dark Kittens reappear and check the luggage if there's something interest them, only see money with Jerky's head. Not interested in money, they decided to leave the place. Emmy wakes up and confused what's just happened. She sees and get scared by Jerky's head and Mono's remains, much of Eerie's disappointment, as she expects Emmy would thanks her for it. As soon she flies away, Mono's paper flies into the screen with cryptogram message, ends the episode. Ending tag Jhutfdnrbdnkhuy, whr dfp ipkut vbdwpl! The scene later changed into Buck, who just came out from the toilet and tries to find his briefcase. He then sees the luggage and curious with it, but only get scared by Jerky's head and falls back into the toilet. His scream is heard with flushing sound with it. Deaths *Chuck is crushed by the briefcases. *Richie's head is punched by Jerky, breaks his skull. *Jerky is decapitated by the luggage. *Mono is ran over by The Mole's handcar. *Buck is flushed and squeezed into the toilet. (offscreen) Injuries *Emmy is knocked over and slapped by Mono. *Jerky falls into the railway, being beaten badly by Dark Kittens and has his head hit by a locker door. Gallery Gulpandgasp1.png|Title card gulpandgasp3.png|They are planning on something. All of them. gulpandgasp4.png|Uh, are these worth? Trivia *This marks the debut of Eerie. *This also marks Dark Kittens' first starring role. *This episode actually a reference of the short drama, Gulp and Gasp. Mono and Jerky act like the antagonists of the story. *Eerie actually possessed Mono when Jerky is tauting Emmy. *Dexter is seen at the train station in the earlier of the episode while The Zebra appears inside the wanted poster. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Debut Episodes